


you’re my favorite kind of night

by Goldfish90



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Beth handing dean his ass is all the foreplay I need, Cunnilingus, Divorce, F/M, One Shot, Slight Bondage, Soft Beth and Rio, Song Title: Earned It by the Weeknd, is it to much I want softness for them, sixty nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldfish90/pseuds/Goldfish90
Summary: It’s another dirty one shot that started as me telling Msnikkiemoneypenny I’d write another dirty so here we are. Please enjoy!
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	you’re my favorite kind of night

Beth looked over the blueprint plans for the house she and Rio were planning on building. So far their contract had been incredibly accommodating moving and changing things around as different needs arouse. For now her kids doubled up on rooms but soon they would all be that age where they wanted their privacy. They decided on a two story home with the children’s rooms on the second level and their master bedroom on the ground level. 

They decided on a circle staircase by the entrance so the children could go straight to their rooms without having to walk through the entirety of the home. Their own would be just off to the side of the house which opened up to a side yard which would have French doors leading out to a wrap around porch. 

They planned on having a natural pool and BBQ pit area. Rio regularly had his boys and their families over for dinners and it would be a good area to hold the children's birthday parties. Planning and carefully choosing materials took quite a while as they discussed the pros and cons of everything down to the last nail. 

Rio had met the children and they were both making it work with having meals together or going out to do activities. Everyone was on getting on board with moving on, all except for Dean. 

He was no longer living at the house and had agreed to sell it since it was too big for just himself since the children would be living with Beth the majority of the time. He decided on a smaller house outside the cul de sac fairly close to his mother’s place. Everything was in order except for the fact that he had yet to sign the divorce papers. Beth’s lawyer had gone multiple times on agreed times to get his signature but he was always conveniently absent. 

She was beyond irritated. She just wanted to put their marriage behind her so she could focus on her present. And at present while she was irritated with Dean, Rio was ready to put another in his chest. He had been cleaning his gun when he brought it up, “In the knee won’t kill him Elizabeth just make him compliant.”

“Not even as a joke is that funny.” Beth scowled at his dark humor.

“I ain’t laughing.” He checked the clip over, gold bullets lined neatly in a row, already polished before being slipped back inside and Rio made sure it was still on safety. “He dragging his feet hoping you’ll change your mind.”

Beth sighed rubbing her temples, “I thought this divorce would be harder on the kids but they’re coping the best way they can. I should have suspected something when he suddenly became so agreeable.” She rested her chin on her hand, “Bad habits die hard. He thinks if he avoids it I won’t push it.” It had been that way for twenty years of marriage. Dean messing up, saying he’d take care of it and then never following through.

“I’ll go see him.” Beth stood and walked over to Rio who had already puthis gun away and was stretched out comfortably on his sofa. She sat on his lap and he adjusted himself as she made herself comfortable, her bare feet on the couch which he stroked the tops of.

Playing with her hair he sighed reluctantly but nodded. This was still her battle she needed to fight and win. “What are you gonna do?”

“Get my way.” She said cheerily before kissing his mouth.

***

The one thing twenty years had taught Beth was patience and that her soon to be legally ex still didn’t know when to keep it in his pants. No matter how much he swore up and down there had been no one since Amber and he wanted to start over with her Beth knew that to be a lie. 

She’d been following and watching him for the past two weeks and after an uneventful first two days she finally struck gold when she followed him to an apartment complex she knew was near the art college. She watched as he pawed all over another young blonde, giggling like fools before going inside one of the apartments on the lower level and not coming out for a couple of hours. This was not just a one stand like the others he claimed, because he went back to the apartment everyday after that.

“Damn he’s such a skank!” Her sister muttered as she got back into the car. She had been taking pictures of Dean as she posed as a janitor for the complex so she could walk freely. She had even bumped into Dean once as he was leaving and he had looked right past her. Annie pulled the brunette wig she donned off and tried to fix her sweaty bangs. 

Beth took the camera from her and looked over the pictures she had taken. “Oh my god how close did you have to get for some of these?”

“You don’t wanna know. I need to bleach my eyes and my brain. It was so gross.” Annie gagged as she recalled everything she had seen Dean doing to that girl. None of it looked pleasant, “How’d you put up with it, he has like zero finesse.”

“Closed my eyes and planned my calender.” Beth answered honestly.

“Fuck that’s sad. Just looking at him I know gang friend could probably fuck you into forgetting what year it is!” Beth reddened at her sister's comment and Annie wiggled her brows, “Good for you sis. Let your freak flag fly. Now let’s bag this fucker.”

***

Beth checked her watched, they were 10 minutes ahead of the delivery place Dean and the art girl ordered from. “Are you ready Mr. Cisco?” The man nodded and he stepped out of the car going to the passenger side to open the door for Beth.

_ “I need to borrow Cisco.” Beth had told Rio over dinner the other night. _

_ Rio looked perplexed at her request, “What for?” _

_ “Just to flex a little muscle let him know I’m dead serious about this divorce. I’d ask you but Dean hates you and it wouldn’t matter how much you waved that gun around he’s liable to let you shoot him before giving me my freedom.” Beth stood next to Rio to help him wipe the dishes as he rinsed. _

_ “Yeah that’s true. Aight you can borrow him just tell me when you need him.” Rio wiped his hands as he handed the last plate to Beth. He wrapped his arms around her waist nuzzling her neck. _

_ She laughed as he heard tickled her neck, “At least let me finish…” Sha gasped as his hand cupped her breast. _

_ “You will…” And he popped open her blouse… _

_ *** _

There was some coughing pulling her out of her daydream. Cisco gestured to the door. Beth cleared her throat and rapped on the door.

“Delivery is here. You guys sure came...fast...Beth.” Dean has the look of a fish gasping for air on a dock.

“Not faster than you I’m sure. Go inside Dean.” Dean looked over at Cisco who stretched casually to show off his black piece. Backing in Dean shuffled in his socks and loose blue boxers. Beth recognized them for a pack she had bought a while ago. It was strange the little things she remembered. 

“Do you have money for the tip?” The young blonde art student walked from the kitchen dressed in a green buttons up Beth had bought him as a birthday present several years ago. “Dean what's going on?”

“Beth I can explain. Look it was just a slip up she doesn’t mean anything!” Dean went to reach for her but paused when the big man stood between them. Beth patted Cisco’s shoulder.

“I know she doesn’t. Not a single one of us mean anything to you.” Beth sighed, “I don’t think you ever had in you to care selflessly for another person and I’m done playing perfect little housewife for you.” She reached into her bag and pulled out a manila envelope. 

The poor blonde girl was on the verge of tears, “I swear I didn’t know he was married he never said…” she choked back tears as Beth held up her hand to quiet.

“It really isn’t you sweetie, he’s been this way his entire life. Trust me you’ll find someone better. What’s your name?”

“Kristy.” The girl hiccuped as she wiped her red eyes on the long sleeves. 

“How old are you?” Beth asked as Dean looked between the two women.

“Twenty-two.” Beth looked over at Dean with disgust.

“Three years younger than Amber. Unless you value your career and freedom I’d start carding them before you fuck them Dean. Next one might land you with jail time. Sit.” Beth gave him a hard stare when he didn’t jump to obey. “Sit down. Now.” She said it quietly, the words punching out and Dean practically jumped over the couch to sit. 

Beth walked over to Kristy and put an arm around her shoulder, “Why don’t you go into the kitchen and make yourself something warm to drink. You like tea Cisco?” The man shrugged, “Go make something for you both ok.”

Kristy nodded and escaped into the kitchen trailed by Cisco. Beth sat on the opposite arm chair a cute little white coffee table between them. One of Dean’s legs was shaking in a nervous tick. “Beth...Bethie we can still make it work. I’ll go to therapy, couples therapy whatever you want. I’ll watch the kids more…”

“Don’t you get tired? Of lying.” Beth watch as his leg stopped. “Every time you lied I thought, ‘Maybe he means it this time and things will change.’ But they never did and become more disillusioned with our life. But you didn’t notice and didn’t care that while you were out fucking girls half your age your wife was killing herself to keep illusion of a perfect life around you and the kids. But the veils dropped and reality has come knocking. Time to end this. Sign.” She pushed the divorce papers and a pen towards him.

Dean looked at the papers and back up to her, his eyes hard, “You really think that criminal is any better. For all you know he has a harem of sluts and you’re only one more!” Beth cracked him across the cheek her palm stinging at the contact.

“Rio is a lot of things but a liar and cheater aren’t on the list. Did you know he’s been going to Kenny’s games, Emma and Danny’s science fair and Jane’s ballet recitals? He just goes, they aren’t even his kids but he’s trying to be there for them. Their feelings,  _ my feelings,  _ they matter to him.” Beth rubbed her stinging palm, “He isn’t satisfied with a little housewife he wants a real partner by his side. I want to be that person he sees me becoming and it starts with this. Besides I have more than enough photographic evidence to get a judge to award me full custody.”

“You wouldn’t.” Dean looked truly concerned, he was a bad husband and lousy father but he did love the kids. Not being able to see them would hurt him. She pushed the pen into his hand Dean looked down and carelessly signed. He handed the pen back to her, “You’re going to regret this Beth.”

“No I won’t.” Beth picket up the papers and tucked them neatly in her purse. The doorbell rang, “Your food is here. I’d do the decent thing and tip the guy and then get of this girl’s life. She’ll survive the damage you’ve caused.” 

Cisco and Kristy walked out of the kitchen. He looked over to Beth and she nodded back to him. Beth walked over to Kristy who looked more relaxed, “I’m sorry for my part in it if I had known…” Beth shook her head.

“Our marriage has been over for years now it’s just legal. Just pick a better partner next time ok.” Beth rubbed her shoulder as Kristy looked over at Cisco and Beth shook her head, “He may not look it but he’s been married to his high school sweetheart for years.”

Kristy pouted, “All the good ones are taken.” She looked over at Dean, “Put on your pants I don’t even want to see you again asshole!” 

Cisco was paying the delivery boy who was looking indoors with great interest. He took the food and set in on a little table that was by door. “You didn’t have to do that Mr. Cisco.” Cisco shrugged and held the door open for her as they made their way back to the car.

Opening the passenger side Beth paused before looking over at him, “You’ve known Rio for a long time, your friends right?” 

Cisco nodded he rarely spoke but he had a nice deep gruff of a voice, “Yeah I’ve known Rio since he was punk selling dime bags. He was always different like he always knew he’d be a real boss someday. Rio has never settled for anything less than the best.” He looked at her and Beth nodded understanding. Even his boys expected her to be true partner to Rio through and through, she wouldn’t expect anything less. 

As Cisco drove her downtown where the lawyers office was located she couldn’t believe that it was done. She texted Rio to let him know that Dean had signed.

_ Yeah Cisco kept me up to date. He’s taking you to file them with the lawyer. What do you want to do now that you’re a free woman Elizabeth. _

She texted back:  _ I want to live my life. And I want to see you. _

Rio smiles at his phone before responding:  _ Tell your girls I’m sure they’ll want to celebrate with you first. But come see me in the morning. Congratulations Miz Marks. _

Beth settled her phone on her lap, she was Miss Marks again. She’d have to get to know herself all over again.

***

“Congratulations!” Ruby and Annie cheered as the three clinked their respective drink glasses. Rio had sent her a text telling her if she wanted to celebrate with the girls in style to name drop him at a private high rise bar that he was a silent partner in. So they dressed to the nines and when she did as he instructed they were quickly escorted to a reserved booth with food and drink already taken care of according to the maître d. 

“Now this is an upgrade from going to Chili’s.” Ruby said as she speared a honey roasted glazed baby carrot and chewed on it slowly savoring the flavor. 

Annie took a sip of her cocktail, “Don’t knock Chili’s ok their chicken tenders are bomb and they have $2 Margarita Monday’s.” 

Ruby scrunched her face at the blonde, “Who's trying to get turnt on a Monday?”

“Who isn’t?” Annie raised her glass as a server walked past, “I’ll have another and keep ‘em coming!” 

Beth took a slow sip of her bourbon, reserved specially for her. She didn’t even protest the extra lavish attention, after 20 years of one sided marriage she deserved to be treated special.

“So how’s the house coming along?” Ruby asked as the waiter came over with new drinks and took away the empty glasses.

“We finally decided on the final materials and layout so they should be breaking ground next week. House will be ready in a couple of months.” Beth took a bite of her steak. They had already put her house on the market and as for Rio’s loft they agreed to keep it in case of emergencies. When the heat was on him Rio didn’t want to be anywhere near where the children felt safe.

Annie nodded, “Got to say when y’all decided on something you really move. So both of you and your children will be living together under one roof.”

Beth nodded, “That’s the plan.”

“Will you get married then?” Annie asked point blank and Beth swallowed a chunk of meat without chewing properly and coughed it down.

Sipping a generous amount of water Beth took a breath to clear her throat before responding, “Where’s all this coming from? Rio and I agreed to be partners and we want to live together that works for us.” 

“Baby steps Annie. Like you enjoying telling us: chill.” Ruby rubbed Annie’s shoulder.

“It’s not that. Live in sinful bliss, but if you keep going down the path less traveled wouldn’t it be smart to get hitched so you can’t be forced to testify?” Annie posed the question and Beth chewed on her lip.

True they were careful but they were still high on Turner’s personal vendetta shit list. He was just waiting for them to slip up so he could bring the calvary down on their heads. But getting married again so soon...She looked down as Annie placed a hand on her own. “Sorry I got ahead of myself I’m sure marriage is the last thing you want to think about free just getting freshly divorced but I mean it’s something to think about.”

Beth rubbed her sister’s hand affectionately, “I know your just worried but Rio and I want to make it work our own way.” With the final word on that the girls returned to their dinner and drinks to continue the celebration.

***

Rio tiredly rubbed his eyes as he looked over last week's numbers. The dealership was doing fine but it was a slow go and even his other businesses were moving at a snail's pace. It was time to start looking into something they could expand on that had high volume of transport. He heard the elevator ding letting him known someone wanted access to the loft. There was only one person who he had given access this far and it was Elizabeth. 

The elevator doors opened and she stepped out looking breathtaking in curve hugging red dress that hugged her in all the right places and showcased her legs. She smiled as she walked up to him and kissed him. She was a bit giggly most likely from the alcohol.

Rio pushed a loose lock behind her ear, “I thought you wouldn’t be by until morning.”

Beth kissed him again, “It is morning.”

“It’s 2 am.” She took his wrist to check the time on watch.

“As far as I’m aware of 2 am is still considered morning.” She began unbuttoning his shirt wanting to feel his skin. 

Rio laughed as she tried to unbutton his shirt while kissing his neck, “Is this a booty call Miz Marks?” Beth reached around to squeeze his bottom.

“Sure is. It’s my second hour of being a newly divorced woman and I want to enjoy myself. To be perfectly clear Rio I came over here to fuck you.” She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and stood toe to toe with him, “Well?”

His tongue darted out as if in thought and Beth made her way towards his bedroom. Pausing she reached for the side zipper of her dress and pulled it down and stripped the dress of her body. Her milky pink curves clad in lace black bra and matching thong. “When you make up your mind…” she stepped out of her heels, “...I’ll be waiting.” 

Following behind her into his bedroom he watched as she went over to his dresser and rummaged around until she pulled out a long black silk cord. “What do want to with that Elizabeth?” 

“Well there’s something I want to do but I want to do it at my own pace. Your hands make me forget and I let you do whatever you want.” She held the cord taunt as Rio walked closer to her dipping his head so his lips could trace butterfly kisses along her collarbone.

“You know I like using my hands on you darlin’.” Rio looked down at Beth’s hands which were twining a black silk cord, his eyes were distracted by the sight of her curvy body in the pretty black lingerie, the cups of the bodice she wore pushed her breasts high nearly spilling out of the lacey cups and his hands itched to touch and his mouth watered wanting to taste. 

He stepped closer to her, her breasts pressing against his bare chest. His hands stroked up her thighs, squeezing the soft flesh, his fingers teasing the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. Red curls shadowed by the black lace as he petted her through the panty, his middle finger stroking between the lips of her pussy to tease. His mouth hovered over her inhaling her breath as their lips ghosted across each other. “Do you really not want me to touch you little darlin’?” 

Beth swiped at his lip with her tongue then pressing closer to bite his earlobe as she softly murmured, “I do, but with your mouth.”

Rio closed his eyes, his hands moving from her front to cup her ass, the palms of his hands rubbing rhythmically across the soft cheeks,“Oh and why is that?”

“I want to ride you and taste you at the same time. I want to use you up. You ok with that?” He looked down a bit shocked at her request. When it came to sex she was still a bit hesitant in what she liked or wanted. Often he had to coax it out of her or just ask if she wanted to try something to see if she liked it. When she liked she became wild and demanding, giving him all of her passion. 

Now she wanted to fuck his face and suck him off, he looked up towards the ceiling as if trying to see past it to thank the hire power who sought to bless him with such a sensual woman. He looked back down to herher and pulled her flush towards him and kiss her mouth and sucked on her lower lip.

“It’s more than ok.” He dropped his arms and held his wrists out to her, “Fuck me however you like Elizabeth. Don’t hold back.” 

She held the rope taunt and shook her head, “Lay on the bed and stretch out your arms.” She watched as Rio knelt on the center of the bed and laid on the bed in the position she ordered. Once he made himself comfortable she knelt between his legs. He was still wearing his socks so she pulled them from his feet and tossed them on the ground. 

Crawling over his body with the rope clutched firmly in her hand she moved upwards stopping to kiss the exposed part of his hip bone above the waistband of his dark jeans. Rio gripped the pillow behind him in order to not reach for her. 

She laid kisses across his abdomen, flicking her tongue along the lines of his abs, her free hand stroked at his hardening length between his thighs. Looking up at him she smiled at him, “I really love your body, it makes me feel so good.” 

Rio flushed with male pride at her compliment and she went to straddle his lap, her hands moving across his chest and upwards to his arms to scratch her nails along his biceps. She was sucking love bites into his chest paying close attention to another tattoo he had there, tracing the black ink line with her tongue. She finished one mark with a bite and he hissed, “Elizabeth fuck…” 

He groaned when her mouth went to his throat and she laughed, “That’s the plan.” Sitting up she took the rope and wrapped it twice around his wrists, crisscrossing it only once more to finish it off with a knot in the center and pushed the loose ends inwards where Rio couldn’t reach for them to undo. It was the simplest tie she could master in such a short time but it would hold him. 

While she had been trying him up, Rio had pressed his face between her breasts and was sucking and biting the soft flesh. Beth moaned, “Uhh wait mmm...let me just…” The bra was held together by a front clasp and she pulled it apart, the cups springing away and Rio went for a freed nipple, pulling the harden pink nub into his mouth. 

One of Beth’s hands went to the side of his shaved head pulling him closer to her breast, she rubbed her lower half against him. Rio licked at her nipples, “Fuck, I love your tits.” His hands clenched into fists with want to touch and squeeze them. 

She pulled away, her wet nipple hovering just out of reach of his mouth, “You’ll love my pussy more.” Rio groaned at her dirty talk. Her tongue darted out and his own met hers loving the taste of her. 

Beth tug at his bottom lip with her teeth and let it go with a final tug before traveling down to place kisses and bites down the length of his body once more. Rio closed his eyes, breathing hard as her mouth and hands wreaked havoc. She undid the button and fly of his jeans, looking up at him smiling before going back and tracing his V line with her tongue. 

She sat up and tugged off his jeans and he lifted his hips so she could pull his jeans and briefs down under his hips and ass. His cock sprung out to rest against his belly and she licked her lips, “Fuck you’re so hard.” Pushing his jeans past his knees she finally fisted his cock and pumped, her thumb stroking the head and rubbing his pre-cum as she sucked the underside of his balls. 

Rio groaned when he felt her teeth and her tongue practically wrapping around his length then her mouth was wrapped around his cock and he looked down to see her red bobbing head sucking him off. He raised his hips in time with her bobbing movements. She let go of his cock with a pop of her mouth to move off the bed. He lifted his head to see her pull off her thong. He licked his lower lip and she put her hands on his jeans to pull them the rest of the way to discard them on the floor. 

Crawling over next to him she laid next to him to kiss his mouth. Wet kisses and breathy moaning, she pressed and rubbed herself against him. Pushing up to sit on her knees she turned around to straddle his chest and her ass was in his face. He scooted down as she moved back, her pussy above his face dripping with arousal. She pressed down and his mouth was flooded with the taste of her. 

His tongue teased her folds before dipping into her wetness his tongue circling around her clit. Beth’s own tongue circled the head of his cock, suction it as she moved down its length, one hand stroking his shaft in a slow rhythm. Her hips swiveled and Beth hummed as he slipped his tongue in and out of her pussy in a quick rhythm making obscene slurping sounds. 

Beth gasped for breath, flicking the slit of the plump head of his cock before pulling his entire length into her mouth. It hit the back of her throat and she moaned. She squeezed it rhythmically with her mouth. Rio moved his mouth to bite her inner thigh and suck a bruising hickey before delving back in her wet warmth again flatting his tongue between the folds of her pussy.

She began raising her hips to ride his face, her clit rubbing between his tongue and the tip of his nose. His mouth chasing her clit never able to catch it in order to apply the pressure he knew would push her over the edge. He growled, “Fuck Elizabeth I want to eat you.” 

Rising up she looked behind her, her lips red, swollen and wet from blowing him. She wiggled her ass and pushed her pussy against his mouth finally letting him suck hard on her clit. Crying out she rode him harder, her hands gripping onto his thighs. 

“Ah fuck Rio!” Her thighs trembled as her orgasm rocked through her and she squeezed around him as he continued to lap at her clit. She groaned as she reached behind her to tug the silk cord that held his wrists together. It fell through a gap between the bed and floor where it lay forgotten.

Now freed Rio pushed her forward on her front and he slipped from under her, aligning himself behind her. He pressed his front along the length of her back, his cock standing at attention between her legs and he rubbed it between her dripping folds coating it in her arousal. His arms wrapped beneath her as his hands sought her breasts to squeeze, pinch and roll her nipples. 

She was panting at his heavy petting, one hand crept upwards stroking her throat and his fingers moved to grip her chin. Leaning over her shoulder he turned her head to slip his tongue into her panting mouth, the taste of each other mixing up in their mouths. 

“Rio...ahh! I want you…” She let out a thrilled cry when his cock teased her entrance and she pushed her ass back so it would go further in. 

Still teasing her entrance with the head of his cock Beth whimpered, wiggling her ass against him. Finally he slipped inside of her filling her achingly slow with his hard length. 

Rio ran his tongue along the shell of her ear, “Tell me, how do want me to fuck you Elizabeth? Slow?” He pulled out and pushed back in slowly once more causing her to let out a breathy moan. “Or Hard?” Slipping our once more he thrust hard into her aching cunt.

“Ah fuck Rio! Fuck me hard. You know that’s what I like.” Her face was pink and flushed with her demand.

He bit her shoulder and lapped at the bite as he began thrusting hard into her, their skin slapping against each other from the hard rapid movement. “You say I’m insatiable but really you’re the greedy one. Fuck your pussy doesn’t want to let me go.” She squeezed around his length at his words. He growled and pushed her down, his hand at the side of her throat his thumb stroking her lip and she opened her mouth to suck on it. 

Lifting her ass higher he realigned himself and gripped her hips and slammed back into her. Beth gripped the sheets, the power of his thrust causing her nipples to rub against the sheets causing further delicious friction. Leaning over her once more, he raised her so she was resting in her elbows as he continued to thrust. His hand snaking underneath her to cup and stroke at her swollen clit. He pinched the sensitive nub and she quivered, her walls began to spasm and clench around his cock.

His movements quickened, his hands moved to grip her own with the sheets as he pressed against moaning into her neck, “Greedy…” He bit down and in a few rapid thrusts he was spilling inside of her. He pulled out and she was dripping with his come. Beth was breathing hard, skin coated in sweat and heart pounding in her ears. Rio leaned over to kiss her cheek before moving to get up and walk into the bathroom. 

He returned with a damp washcloth and knelt behind her once more to clean her up. The warmth of the cloth soothed her aching throbbing flesh and she sighed contently at his ministrations. Once he was finished with her he went into the bathroom to clean himself off and threw the wash clothes into the laundry bin. 

Going back into the bedroom Beth was laying on her back and she looked up to him holding out her arms, “Come here.”

Walking to her he knelt on the bed and kissed her, Beth wrapped her arms around him to pull him on top of her. Rio laid half on half off, “I’m not too heavy for you?”

Beth shook her head and Rio adjusted himself so his head was resting between her breasts and he sighed contently as she massaged his jaw and his neck. He groaned as she soothed the aches from how long he had spent beneath her eating her out. He would gladly do so again, “Please ask me to do this again for you. Anytime you want.” He kissed at the center of her chest and she laughed as he nuzzled her teasingly. 

They quieted and simply laid together, Beth continuing to stroke his shoulders. “You know I haven’t been Miss Marks for awhile it’s going to take some getting used to.” 

Rio raised his head to look at her, “Yeah? I think you’ll get the hang of it before you know it. If you wanna skip the line at the DMV I know a guy.” Beth laughed and Rio pulled one of her nipples into his mouth and she squeaked when he gently bit.

Tugging at his ear she focused his attention back to her face, “Annie asked if we were going to get married tonight for protection reasons.”

Rio sat up at attention, “Do you want to get married?”

“I mean to be honest I haven’t thought about it. We planned this entire life, moving in together fairly quickly but that’s about it. Dean and I didn’t date very long before we got married and…” she pinked as if she was embarrassed. She covered her face but her red ears gave her away.

“Elizabeth.” Rio said her name gently and she put her hands down to look at him.

“I just mean after everything we’ve been through and done together it seems juvenile to ask this but Rio: would you like to be my boyfriend?” Rio blinked at her and the longer he was silent the more squirmy Beth felt. After he still didn’t respond Beth sighed, “Forget I asked.” She pulled the covers over her head and she felt her heart ache at his silence. 

“Elizabeth it isn’t that I’m just in shock.” She laid quiet as Rio wrapped himself around her, “One moment your riding me the next you want to call me your boyfriend. You keep shocking the hell out of me.” He pulled the covers down and she looked up at him with those big ocean eyes. Now he felt embarrassed, “I will be your boyfriend Elizabeth Marks.” 

“Really? You know your my second boyfriend in my whole life.” Beth laughed as Rio pulled her across his chest.

He lifted her so he could bury his face in her breasts again as he squeezed her ass, “Want to go to prom with me?” Beth smacked his shoulder as he laughter was stifled. 

“Did you even go to prom?” Beth asked as Rio shook his head.

“Yeah but only to sell dime bags not take a girl dancing.” Beth stroked his head and kissed his forehead. 

“I’ll go to prom with you then.” Rio sat up so she could sit on his lap, he lifted her so he could slip into her warmth once more. Beth moaned as she rocked against him, “I’ll even let you get lucky.”

Rio gasped as her tongue played with his, “I’m already lucky.” And she pushed him onto his back so she could ride him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I love slapping Dean. That’s all.
> 
> Thanks for reading the porn with plot!


End file.
